gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrissRiot
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Nikki page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 21:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Final warning You have already been notified on complying with the media policy. You need to correctly name and license your images for copyrighting reasons, further failure to comply will result in a block. The Zombie image has been renamed but it requires a license. You can find all you need to know on the policy here and there is a tutorial here. Leo68 (talk) 04:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) : Hmm, not sure Leo noticed the date of that upload, bit on-the-nose to get a final warning for a file you uploaded before your first warning. :) smurfy (coms) 09:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Progen I just reverted your "cut" edit from the Progen page. See my reason previously given here. smurfy (coms) 09:36, July 7, 2015 (UTC) You're still not naming the images correctly. For a character, it would go "Name-GameAbbreviation-ShortDescription. Thanks. • • 09:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Regarding vehicle generations Good day sir/madam, I have reverted an edit you made to the HVY page, as you removed the image and real life inspiration of the second-generation Brickade. For vehicles with a substantial difference in appearance between games in the same Universe, you must list the appearances as "first generation", "second generation", "third generation", etc.. Also, if only one vehicle is listed, the most recent iteration of the vehicle must be used: for example, if there were two identical or near-identical versions of the Hydra in both Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, use the iteration from GTA V as the Infobox image on the Hydra's article and vehicle tables on other articles. If you require any further assistance, please do not hesitate to ask me or any other Staff member. Thank you. UPDATE: My apologies, it seems that I made a mistake: the second-generation Brickade is actually manufactured by MTL, not HVY, and therefore your edit was constructive. Once again, my apologies for the error. 05:39, July 14, 2016 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Regarding image names Good day sir/madam, I wish to inform you that you are not naming your recent images correctly: they should be named as "Buckingham-GTAV-Name" and "Buckingham-GTAV-Logo". Since you are making general attempts to comply with the Media Policy, I have decided to not give you a formal reminder. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 17:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Image licences Well, your filenames were better than the last guy that uploaded those sxt screenshots... but none of your uploads have a licence. Given the warning history above, I suggest you follow my instructions and fix them pronto. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:39, March 4, 2017 (UTC) License the images you uploaded first. (name them correctly too). Here's the warning. --GTAFan86 (talk) 18:04, March 21, 2017 (UTC)